Novelty items, such as key chains, come in a variety of forms. One popular form for a key chain is to have a letter of the alphabet hanging from the key ring. The letter was either cut from a die stock or moulded in the shape of the letter or the die stock with the letter cut therein and removed. These are two of the available methods for manufacturing novelty items such key chains.